


Every Song I've Ever Loved

by aintweproudriff



Series: Author's Picks [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Girlsies Week 2018, Soulmate AU, kath does not, sarah loves disney, you hear the song your soulmate is listening to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Soulmate AU in which you hear the song that your soulmate is listening to, and Sarah listens to a LOT of Disney music.For Girlsies Week days 3 and 4: Relationships and Any AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really super short but it's what happened. :)

Disney songs. Fucking Disney songs were all Katherine ever got to hear. At first, it had been kind of fun, hearing whimsical music all the time and humming along to the peppy songs that suggested that if you have faith in your dreams then someday -  
The whole idea of soulmates was nice, in theory. It was cute to think that her soulmate, whoever he she or they may be, believed in fate and love and dreams and a happily ever after, but they hadn’t stopped listening to Disney songs for seven years straight. Maybe longer, Katherine thought with a grimace, since she had only been hearing the songs that her soulmate had stuck in their head to for seven years. And the songs weren’t bad, far from it. After a while, however, they got boring. They pretty much all sounded the same, with a few exceptional songs, like ones from Princess and the Frog that had jazzy beats, or the interesting and complex scores from the newer animated movies like Big Hero Six. Of course, Katherine’s soulmate wasn’t interested in those; they preferred the Alan Menken style princess ballads. Again, there was nothing wrong with those inherently. Seven years of those same earworms and ‘I want’ songs, though, rubbed her the wrong way. 

That was why Katherine made sure to make her music as diverse as possible. That way, no matter what song she sang or mentioned that she liked, her soulmate would recognize it as hers. She played as many different artists and genres as possible, trying to taste a little bit of everything. But of course, her soulmate didn’t think the same, and stuck to one kind of music. Fucking Disney. 

And the worst part of it was, without a doubt, the fact that there were so many Disney fans in the world. Katherine knew that almost every single person in the entire world knew all the words to at least one Disney song, and every person had sung one Disney song in their lifetime. So the amount of times she heard someone singing a Disney song and felt her heart leap, only to realize that her soulmate was singing Kiss the Girl (a favorite of her soulmate), and not Let It Go. For some reason, it was always Let It Go that they were singing. But it fit the stereotype of Alan Menken-y songs, even if it wasn’t an Alan Menken song. Katherine had done extensive studying on the topic.   
Anyways, every single time she heard a Disney song, any Disney song, it pulled some kind of trigger in her. It was only for a few seconds, maybe longer if she let herself revel in it, and then it was over. And the music that had just lifted her spirits faded, only to be replaced with a song in her head, and her heart sank. It was never them. 

-

Sarah’s soulmate had no consistency whatsoever. Seriously, she - she knew her soulmate was a she; it was the only way that the whole soulmates thing made sense in her head - listened to a million different songs a day. She played Ke$ha, Kendrick Lamar, Mozart, and Fun Home all in the span of an hour. Sometimes, she would play one song, get halfway through it, and then change the song. Who did that? She didn’t even have consistency about not being consistent. There were days when she was fickle, but there were also days when she would play the same song over and over and over and over until Sarah couldn’t take it anymore. 

Sarah’s soulmate must not have been a very good planner. When she was eleven years old and started hearing music in her head that consisted of mostly Owl City and Katy Perry, Sarah had devised a plan. If she listened to only one kind of music for a long time, at least until she met her soulmate, then there was no way her soulmate could miss her. Being eleven years old at the time, Sarah chose the best kind of music she could think of: Disney. There were so many different songs and movies and princesses to choose from, so she figured that she would never get bored. And they were easily recognizable and fun, unlike the songs her soulmate chose, which were more often than not obscure and depressing. She just hoped they were okay, whoever they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine was not okay. She couldn’t recall a time in which she had been less okay, except maybe when she had been forced to give a presentation all in French, and messed up so fabulously that she had to leave school for the rest of the day. But this moment, right here in her neighborhood coffee shop, took the cake.   
She struggled to lift her mocha to her lips. Her legs shook as she peered over the shoulder of the girl sitting next to her. Yeah, okay, that was most definitely the album cover of Aladdin. Katherine couldn’t read the title of the song, though, and that was what she was really after. If it was “A Whole New World,” then there was a chance. Actually, there was more than a chance. The probability that this girl could be her soulmate would go up exponentially if the song playing on her phone was the same song in Katherine’s head. Not that it would have made a lot of difference, since Katherine would have been okay with declaring that the girl next to her was her soulmate without any confirmation. She was dark haired, with a top-knot, and the prettiest blue eyes Katherine had ever seen. She watched as the seconds ticked away on the girl’s phone, the line growing closer and closer to the end of the song. The song in Katherine’s head was also drawing to a close. She waited, and waited, until the girl’s phone screen turned off.

When the song in Katherine’s head changed to “Be Our Guest,” and the girl clicked on her phone, Katherine’s heart stopped. It wasn’t right. Her soulmate wasn’t this girl with the pretty eyes. 

Okay, she could deal with that. There were plenty of girls in the universe who weren’t her soulmate. This was just another one of them. 

-

Sarah watched the girl at the coffee shop intently, probably a little bit too hard. She had seen plenty of people meet their soulmate, but never really gotten over the joy of that first encounter. By now, she considered herself to be somewhat of an expert on recognizing the signs of someone who thought they were about to meet the one. They got blushy, nervous, and tended to invade the other person’s space. This girl showed all the signs. So she couldn’t help but watch.   
Until, of course, the girl leaned back and let out an audible sigh. She ran her hand through the ponytail she wore and then rested her forehead on her table, pushing her coffee out of the way. Sarah politely looked away from the poor girl that hadn’t been lucky with her soulmate today. 

Music began to play in Sarah’s head. Paramore, the old songs. Ugh. Sarah knew from experience that this song was the first song on her soulmate’s most emo playlist. 

“Fine,” she whispered, clicking the next button on her own phone. “Be that way.” She stopped flipping through her songs when ‘Under the Sea’ started playing. When her soulmate got sad and played depressing music, Sarah figured that the best way to fight that - for both her soulmate and herself - was to play the happiest music she could find. It wasn’t difficult, considering that her library was literally the happiest music on Earth. 

Her soulmate’s song changed. Sarah looked out the window and made a note for the millionth time that when she met her soulmate, she would have to tease her for listening to My Chemical Romance. That was a whole other level of sad. The song in Sarah’s head got louder. She turned up the Disney music. 

A disturbance turned Sarah’s head. The girl who had been kinda-not really about to find her soulmate from earlier had stood up quickly and knocked her coffee and a few books off of the table in the process. Sarah stood up instinctively, rushing over to the girl, who looked paralyzed, standing over the mess she made like she couldn’t believe it was real. When Sarah got closer and was able to see the girl’s face better, she realized that the girl was on the verge of tears. 

“Hey,” Sarah whispered, touching her arm gently. “Are you okay?”

The girl opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head. 

Sarah bent down to grab the books from the floor before the coffee made a stream and began soaking the pages. “I’m sorry,” she said, standing up and handing the girl her books. “Is there, uh, anything I can do to help?”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“No bother at all. I’m free all of today, and we’ve all had days like you’re having. I know when I feel like you probably feel now, I want to talk to someone,” Sarah shrugged. “I’m more than happy to-”

“Please,” the girl whispered, so small that it could barely be heard. 

“Okay,” Sarah nodded. “Let’s deal with this spilled coffee, and then order some more and talk?”

She nodded. Sarah grabbed the attention of the baristas, and someone rushed over. She put a ten dollar bill in the tip jar when she went to order more coffee for both of them. Hopefully that would be enough to cover the cost of a crying girl and a cleanup. When she went to go sit down with her again, the girl had stopped sniffling and seemed to be recovering. 

“My name’s Sarah, by the way,” she put the coffees down on the table. “What’s yours?”

“Katherine.”

“Nice name,” she smiled. “So, uh, what was that about?” Sarah hoped to god she wasn’t being too forward. 

“Ugh,” Katherine sighed. “It was dumb. I shouldn’t have been crying about it at all.”

“Well, it matters a little bit, right?” Sarah asked. “I mean, if you were crying about it.” Katherine nodded slowly, like she was ashamed to admit that something mattered. “So tell me about it.”

“I, um, God. This is embarrassing. I thought that the girl who was sitting at the table over there-” Katherine pointed, her cheeks flushed, “-she’s gone now, thank goodness. I thought she might be my soulmate because she was listening to Disney music and my soulmate is ALWAYS listening to Disney songs.”

Katherine’s smile widened at the mere mention of a soulmate, the very idea that someone out there was listening to music with her. Sarah’s heart, however, dropped to the pits of her stomach. 

“But then I watched as the song changed on her phone,” Katherine continued, oblivious, “and it wasn’t a Disney song. And I don’t know. I just felt like I was so close to this moment of meeting my soulmate. I thought for sure it was her.”

“Your soulmate listens to Disney music?” Sarah asked, so quietly she had to hope that Katherine heard her. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous. It’s constant.”

“Exclusively Disney?”

“Yeah,” Katherine’s brows furrowed. 

Sarah took a deep breath. “Katherine, out of curiosity, what was the last song that your soulmate was listening to? It was probably during the time you had your head on the table, right?”

“Yeah, why-”

“What was the song?”

“Um, ‘Under the Sea’ from The Little Mermaid.”

“Fuck,” Sarah whispered. “Um, please tell me you were just listening to My Chemical Romance. Please say you were just listening to ‘I Don’t Love You,’ the one that’s on your sad songs playlist that you always listen to in the same order - unlike everything else you do - and the playlist that has songs that get progressively happier as the playlist goes along?”

“Oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” Sarah repeated, still breathless. “Oh my god. Put your earbuds in.”

Katherine, stunned, did as she was told and pressed play on the music. Notes and lyrics flooded Sarah’s mind, but she couldn’t understand any of them or put them together to form a song. 

Sarah grinned. “I can’t believe I found you.”

Katherine took the earbuds out. “What did you say?”

“I said I can’t believe I found you.”

Katherine went bright red. “You mean you think that we’re. You’re sure that we’re-” she took a deep breath. “Here,” she said, holding out the earbuds. “Your turn.”

Sarah puts the earbuds in and presses play. The same exact song she had just heard started playing again. Katherine’s jaw went slack. 

“So,” Sarah takes out the earbuds. “All that Disney stuff. I’m sorry about it. Honestly, I’m getting sick of it too. I wanted to keep listening to Disney so that if I met my soulmate - if and when I met you - they would be able to recognize me. If I never hear another of those songs again it’ll be too soon.”

Katherine didn’t speak. She just kept gaping at Sarah. 

“Are you okay?”

“You’re so, um, pretty?” Katherine manages to get out, and the corners of her lips turn up as she says it. 

Sarah laughed aloud. “Thank you!” she responded instinctively. “You are too!”

Katherine’s sweet and surprised smile turned into something evil. “And I’m taking you to Disney World, like, as soon as possible.”

Sarah glared. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“I hate you.”

Katherine coughed. “Do you?” 

“Ugh,” Sarah shook her head. “Probably the opposite, huh?”

Katherine laughed, and it sounded like the melodies of the Disney ballads, except Sarah was sure she would never get sick of a sound like that. “I hope it’ll be the opposite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
